


An Exercise in Self-Esteem

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chapter 2 Tags:, Consensual PromDyn, Dom-Prompto, M/M, Promdyn, Teasing, blowjob, hand gag, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Set pre-game. Prompto goes clubbing, and meets a strange man, who manages to very quickly gain his affections.a.k.a Prompto sleeps with Ardyn and can't get enough.





	1. Under The Cover of Club Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadist/gifts).



> For G! These were a ball to write. <3 Thank you darlin!

Prompto slipped his fake i.d. into his back pocket. All of eighteen and a half, he had to hire someone he met at an arcade to make it for him. It was worth the money, as far as he was concerned. 

The atmosphere was thick with smoke, most of it artificial, though some was clearly the byproduct of some plant brought to flame. He breathed in deeply. The musk of the dim club, the smell of sweat, and cheap liquor. It was new, and vivid. It was intoxicating. 

The boy approached the bar curiously. He wasn't even sure what to order. The bartender was flying back and forth, order, pour, order, pour, in a steady, practiced rhythm. The man in front of him ordered a blueberry cider. 

He decided that sounded just fine, as the bartender impatiently pointed at him. 

"Same as him, thanks!" 

The glass hit the bar with a hard thunk, and he exhanged a bill. The bartender left with it. 

"Guess I'm not getting change from that..." 

He sipped at the glass. 

"Mm." Again. And again. Until more than half of the cider was already down his throat. 

"You want another, babe?" The bartender returned to him. 

"Yeah, thanks!" 

Another exchange of goods, and he abandoned the now empty glass for the full. 

He moved away from the bar, and realized. Probably not the best idea. He giggled to himself, and sipped at the second cider giddily. 

He scanned over the crowd of people. Sparse...though one man caught his eye. Tall, broad in the chest, with an immediately recognizable eagle tattoo. 

"Fuck! Of all the clubs, he had to be in this one." He saw Gladio moving in his direction. He glanced around and saw a secluded booth. 

Prompto took a chug of cider for courage, and moved towards it, sliding his ass into the leather booth. 

He looked up, and realized it was not unoccupied. 

An older gentleman sat, overdressed for the crowd. Hell, Prompto thought. Overdressed for any crowd. He giggled into his cider again, and began to apologize.

"H-hey! Sorry for uh, dropping in. I just uh...was avoiding someone." 

He watched the man's lips curl into a smirk, as he raised the glass of amber colored liquid to his lips. 

"Not at all. Perhaps it's a sign." 

Prompto felt the man's voice in the pit of his stomach. Gods, it was hot. 

"A sign?" He brushed his hair out of his face, and subconsciously checked his wrist band. 

"A sign I was meant to purchase you another drink. Yours is almost finished."

Prompto looked down at his glass. He was right. He gulped down the remainder of the liquor, with the best flirty smile he could muster. 

"Well, I can't say no to an offer like that." 

"Stay here, Sunflower. I shall return with another for you."

"Okay!" The older gentleman left, and Prompto furrowed his brow. "Sunflower...?"

He knelt in the booth to watch the man walk away. He was...weird, to say the least. He walked slowly, his long coat swaying gently with each step. He watched him approach the bar, order, and turn to look back at their booth with a smirk. 

"Shit!" Prompto flopped over against the booth, having been caught watching. "Way to go, Prommy..." 

The man returned, placing the cider in front of him. 

"Were you so curious to watch? Or perhaps suspicious of my intentions?"

"I um...sorry." 

Prompto grabbed his glass, and sipped. He was already combating a healthy buzz, and this dude was...something else. He was mysterious, handsome.

"So...this doesn't really seem like your scene?"

Ardyn chuckled into his glass. "You would be correct, dear, however the liquor is cheap, and strong, and occasionally...I have the distinct luck of finding a companion." 

Prompto almost choked on his cider. 

"A c-companion? Like?"

"Mmhm." Ardyn's drink was already half gone. Prompto's wasn't far behind. He felt the room almost blur, and giggled. The whole room could disappear around him and he wouldn't notice. He was focused on Ardyn's lips. Rimmed with stubble, carrying his words to Prompto's ears. He wanted to feel them. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

He felt the heat creeping up his neck. He glanced over, and saw Gladio chatting someone up. The man glanced over, and made a face like he thought he recognized Prompto. 

Prompto slid into the booth. He slipped under the table and came back up on the same side as Ardyn. 

"My. So eager to sit next to me?" 

The blonde bit his bottom lip. 

"Somethin' like that!" He reached over the table, grabbed his drink, and downed the rest. He noticed the bird tattoo over the top of the booth. 

"Shit!"

Prompto panicked. He wrapped a hand around Ardyn's head, yanked him nearly on top of him, and kissed him.

Ardyn smirked, and returned the kiss. He parted his lips, and took Prompto's between his. He let out a quiet purr.

"My my...so eager." 

Prompto clutched the lapel of Ardyn's coat hard in his hand, other still wrapped in his hair. His heart pounded, between the panic of almost getting caught, and kissing a stranger. His eyes flit, to Ardyn, behind his head to watch Gladio walk away, back to Ardyn...gods...his eyes were mesmerizing.

His voice came out shaky, breath tinged with too much cider too fast. 

"I...uh...do you wanna get out of here?"

"More than you know, Sunflower." 

"Uh...It's Prompto."

"...Ardyn." He introduced himself with a small tilt of his head. 

Prompto released his grip on the man, who immediately stood and moved to leave. He followed close behind, letting him lead. 

The night air was cold, crisp. A stark contrast to the sweat and body muggy club. He shivered. His thin t-shirt wasn't exactly early spring evening appropriate, but he'd rather be cold than chance looking either unstylish, or worse in his mind, fat. 

He hopped the few steps to clear the gap between himself and Ardyn, and broke the night silence with a question.

"How far is your place?" 

"Ah. I have lodgings at a hotel a short walk away. Feeling anxious, dear?" 

Prompto shook his head, and rubbed his arms. 

"Just cold." 

"Ah, that is easily rectified." With a flourish, Ardyn removed his coat, and placed it over the shorter man's shoulders. 

"Oh you didn't have to..." Prompto began, though quieted when he felt the residual warmth settle into his skin. He tugged the far too large coat closed, and breathed deep to take in the man's scent. Prompto couldn't place it. Musky and musty, like old books and sex. Vaguely...sulfur...? He watched the man walk in front of him. He didn't realize how long his legs were, just how tall he was. The jacket removed, the man's vest cut an appealing, if thin frame. Prompto smiled to himself. He wanted to find out what lie beneath. 

Ardyn held the hotel room door open for his guest, though he barely had it closed behind him before the smaller man was pawing at his vest. 

"Might I assist you, Prompto?"

Prompto chewed on his bottom lip. He ran his hands up Ardyn's vest, feeling over the fabric. 

He stood on his tip toes, and messily attempted to kiss Ardyn. Drunken, sloppy, and wet, more of the kiss ended up across Ardyn's jaw from the height difference. He smirked at Prompto in a pitying, yet endeared look. 

"Come, let us sit, and you can continue." 

The blonde could only nod as he watched Ardyn move to sit on the corner of the bed. The older man crossed his legs to remove he boots. Prompto wandered over. He could do this. Liquid courage knew no bounds. 

He toed his own boots off, kicking them to the side as he sauntered best he could over to Ardyn. He sat on the older man's lap, straddling his legs. The man's coat was still over his shoulders, now cresting over the man's legs. Ardyn brushed the hair from the younger man's face. 

"That looks quite good on you, Prompto. I believe it may look even better with nothing underneath." He voice was quiet, and Prompto relished in it. He shrugged the coat from his shoulders where it fell heavy at Ardyn's feet. He leaned his face close to Ardyn's and nosed him, before bringing their lips together. 

Prompto made a surprised noise when Ardyn parted his lips to suck on Prompto's bottom lip. He felt Ardyn's fingers tugging up his shirt. He raised his arms to allow Ardyn to remove the thin shirt, and parted from the kiss. His flesh raised in a quick shiver.

Ardyn placed a hand at the small of Prompto's back. 

"You are...adorable." His lips curled into a smirk. 

Prompto blushed shyly, suddenly feeling very naked. He thumbed over the brooch holding Ardyn's vest closed. 

"Could you help me with this? I'm a little wobbly." 

"Of course, dear." 

Ardyn slipped his vest off, and shirt, discarding them to the side. 

"Would you have me remove my gloves as well, love?" 

Prompto took Ardyn's hand in his, and brought it to his mouth. He kissed over the man's fingertips, exposed by the fingerless gloves. 

"Nah...I think they're hot." 

"Is that so..." Ardyn slipped his free hand under Prompto's ass. He easily scooped up the younger man, lifting him off of his lap, and discarding him onto the bed.

Prompto giggled loudly. He propped himself up on his elbows as Ardyn climbed on top of him. The older man pressed their lips together, stealing a hungry kiss. Prompto parted his lips, gasping and allowing Ardyn to press his tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arm around Ardyn's shoulders, and pawed at his back. 

"A-Ardyn?"

"Mm, yes dear...?" 

"I want you..."

Ardyn smirked devilishly. 

"I assumed that was why you were here." 

Prompto felt Ardyn's fingers on his belt, releasing the clasp, and tugging them down. He felt Ardyn's hand graze over his dick, already growing hard from the older man's attention. He assisted by easing his ass up, lifting his legs for Ardyn to remove his pants. 

Ardyn stood off of the bed, never taking his eyes from Prompto. His guest was indeed lovely. Liquor tinged, pink freckled cheeks. He wondered how flushed he could make the boy. He lowered his own trousers, exposing his dick, and a healthy crest of red auburn pubes. Prompto scooted his own underwear off, tossing them to the side. 

Ardyn found his coat, rifled through the pocket until he found what he desired. A small bottle of lubricant.

He dropped his coat and knelt back on the bed. He lifted Prompto's leg onto his shoulder, forcing his ass up with it. 

"Look at you, Prompto. Gorgeous..." He uncapped the lube and slathered a fair amount on his fingers. 

Prompto's ass acted as if it was meant for him. Easily accepting two fingers, the young man purred as Ardyn used them to prepare him. Another two over time, and Ardyn could feel the boy's leg shaking on his shoulder. He added lube to his shaft, and pressed in without warning.

The younger man let out a noise, caught somewhere between a gasp and a yelp. Ardyn adjusted him, pulling his other leg to his shoulder. He folded Prompto's lower half up as he began to thrust into him. 

He watched the boy's face, awash with heat and pleasure, inhibitions drowned in alcohol. 

Prompto was sure he could see stars with each thrust. He weakly gasped out his name. 

"A-Ardyn, ple-please! Ardyn! Oh!"

Ardyn's dick was like nothing he had ever felt, it was...it was perfect. Each thrust rubbed tantalizingly against his prostate. 

"You're quite loud, little thing." Ardyn leaned him further back, just enough to be able to cover the blonde's mouth with a hand. 

"There we are...make all the noise you'd like now." 

Prompto's eyes were wide with pleasure as Ardyn fucked him. He cried into the man's hand, his own preoccupied by clutching the sheets. He felt his orgasm close. He was now practically panting into Ardyn's hand. He felt Ardyn's hand dig into his thigh, clutching hard as he came inside of him. 

He rode his orgasm out, continuing to thrust into Prompto. He abandoned his grip on the boy's face, and instead took his erect dick in hand. 

"Oh, oh gods! Ardyn! I-I-" Prompto didn't get the words out, instead, his voice betrayed him in a cracked squeak of a scream. His come spilt hot over his stomach, and he quivered beneath the older man. 

Ardyn pulled out of him with a quick kiss to the forehead. He carefully let Prompto's legs drop to the bed. 

"I'm going to draw you a bath. You're quite the sight right now, little Prompto." 

Ardyn departed, and Prompto remained, clutching at the sheets and trying to catch his breath. 

The older man returned, and scooped the still dazed blonde up. He carried him to the bathroom, and deposited him in the bath.

The water was pleasantly warm, and Prompto barely washed the semen off his stomach before dozing off. 

He awoke, alone in the bathroom. He lifted himself out of the cold water, finding a towel to dry off with, and prowling back into the bedroom. Ardyn wasn't there, though his shirt and coat were.

He noticed the balcony door open. He scooped up Ardyn's coat, shoving his arms into the too long sleeves, and plodding to the balcony. 

Ardyn sat in the sole chair on the balcony, pants on, but top unfastened, leaving his hips tantalizingly bare. He heard Prompto's approach, and turned his head. 

"Mm, hello dear." He extended his hand and motioned for Prompto to come to him. "You do look quite good in that. And underneath?" 

Prompto smirked, and carefully climbed onto Ardyn's lap. He straddled his legs, and let the coat fall open just enough to reveal his nudity. He watched Ardyn's lips curl into a smirk. 

"Perhaps a better look is in order."

The blonde squeaked as Ardyn scooped him up, and carried him back into the room.


	2. "Amateur Dom Treats Daddy Right"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wants Ardyn again, but this time, he wants to be in charge.

Prompto always had something for older men. Maybe it was cause his dad was never present. He couldn't be sure. know. But he knew for certain he had a type.

He knew for certain he had a crush on the Marshall, which made training particularly fun. Especially being pinned.

He knew for certain that, he woke up with morning wood after dreaming about the King's Shield, Clarus Amicitia.

And he knew for certain that this peculiar man, Ardyn...was really, really hot.

It had only been three days since their meeting, and consequent night of fun, but Prompto couldn't shake the thought of him. 

Still aroused from the afternoon's training session from the Marshall, he found himself sitting in bed with his pants and underwear already discarded, and laptop at the ready. 

"Okay Insomniporn. Don't let me down."

He scrolled through the video categories. 

"Bondage...scat, ew, no,...what the hell is 'gynecomastia?"

A click later, he regret asking. 

"Okay, nope not for me, oh! Here we go.  
Daddies."

He scrolled down, trying to find a video that would pique his interests. 

"Daddy on daddy, no...hot daddy action...no....ooh. 'Daddy treats his twink right.' Promising!" 

He clicked on the video, and reached blindly for his lube as he watched. He poured a quarter sized amount into his hand, and began to slowly stroke up his shaft. 

He watched the video, an older man grasping a fist full of the young man's hair and fucking his mouth. Hot, but not what he wanted. He continued to tease himself as he scrolled back though the list of videos. 

"Twink doms daddy. Oooooh." 

Prompto clicked on the video. 

A young, nude, dark haired man, gestured for the older, salt-and pepper man to follow him to bed.

He stroked a little faster as he watched the skinny young man order the older man to lie back. He felt his breath quicken as the shitty camera work on the amateur porn shakily zoomed in on the twink binding the older man's wrists to the bed. 

"S-shit-"

He said audibly as he smeared his thumb through the pre-cum on the tip of his dick. He stroked over the head of his cut cock with the sticky new lubricant, and continued watching.

The twink teased the older man, binding his ankles spread, and settling between his legs to suck his dick just enough to get him hard. He sat up with a teasing look, though Prompto was more engrossed with the older man's face. 

He watched him grow more aroused, until, in his headphones, he heard the man begin pleading. 

"Please, baby, I want you so bad. Please!"

Prompto shuddered, and came into a tissue on his hand. He flopped back, stomach heaving with content, pleasured gasps, and tapped back just enough to hear the man beg again. 

He wanted that.

He wanted Ardyn to do that for him. 

He tossed the tissue into the trash can, and watched the rest of the video as he flipped through his phone's contacts to find him. 

A few taps later, the deed was done, and the text sat. 

_Hey, it's Prompto. Are you still in town? I wanna see you again._

Prompto lifted himself out of bed. Might as well take a shower while he waited for a response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn heard the buzz of his phone while he absentmindedly flipped through an Insomnian intelligence report. He cocked an eyebrow at it. 

"No one should even...Ah. The little sunflower. How peculiar."

_Yes, I am still in Insomnia. I leave tomorrow, however._

The young man's response was almost immediate.

_That same hotel room? Can I come over?_  
And another text immediately following.

_I mean, if you want to see me._

Ardyn crossed his legs, and reclined in his chair with a chuckle. 

_Gained a taste for me, Sunflower?_

//

_what_

The response was so sudden, Ardyn could easily imagine it in the blonde's panicked voice. 

_Teasing. You're more than welcome to visit, dear._

//

_kay! Thx, got a stop to make first, be there soon._

Ardyn tossed his phone back onto the table, along with the report. He supposed he should take a shower before his young guest arrived. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn could only assume the young man had -teleported- to his errand, with the haste at which he appeared at his hotel room door. 

He heard the quiet knock on the door, and opened it. 

Prompto wasn't prepared for the eyeful he received. 

Wearing only a towel around his hips, Prompto watched it cling for dear life as Ardyn shifted his weight to one leg. He watched the pointed curve of his hip, and bit his lip. 

"Can Uhhh....can I come in?"

Prompto asked, barely able to lift his eyes from the trail of auburn pubes unobscured by the towel. 

"If you'll stop staring like you intend to eat me, certainly." 

"Haha...my bad..." Ardyn shifted to the side to allow Prompto inside, curiously eyeing the messenger bag on the boy's back as he walked in. "Just wasn't expecting you to answer the door in a towel...all wet..."

"My apologies. I took a bit longer to get in the shower than I anticipated." 

"Nah" Prompto lifted the bag from his shoulder, and moved to drop it beside the bed. "You have nothin' to apologize for." He turned to look Ardyn over again. "Trust me on that." 

"Is that so?" 

Ardyn slipped the towel from his hips, and raised it to dry his sodden auburn hair. He sauntered towards Prompto as he did, and saw the young man swallow hard. 

"Tell me, Sunflower. How can I be of service?" 

Prompto laced his fingertips behind his back, and gnawed coyly on his bottom lip.

"I...I wanna dom you." 

Ardyn's brows raised, thoroughly amused. His lip curled into a smirk, and he lowered the towel from his hair. 

"Is that so?" He wandered away from the young man to discard the damp towel on the bathroom floor. "Tell me, dear. What does that entail?" 

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Tell me how you intend to dominate me." 

"I...I was gonna tie you to the bed..." 

"Mmhm~?" Ardyn hummed, trying to eke more details from the young man as he returned. He ran a fingertip down Prompto's arm. "Go on."

Prompto turned, face flushed. 

"What's the point if I tell you what to expect?" 

The older man chuckled, taken by surprise by the sudden snark. 

"A fair point. Very well then. Where would you like me?"

Prompto huffed quietly, trying to muster his dominant courage.

"Get on the bed." A quiet order, but amusing to Ardyn nonetheless. He complied as Prompto dug through the bag. He fished out the under-bed bondage harness he purchased on the way, and snuck under the bed, leaving the four cuff straps poking out. 

"What -are- you doing down there, sunflower?"

"Prep-OW" Prompto hit his head with a thump while coming up from under the bed. "Prepping." 

He wandered to the top of the bed. Ardyn had made himself comfortable, lying against pillows and crossing his legs at the ankles. Prompto pursed his lips, and huffed. 

"Shift down." 

Prompto took the first cuff in hand, and reached for Ardyn's wrist. He gave no contest as the blonde adjusted the cuff as tight as it would go, leaving his wrist bound at head height. 

He climbed on top of Ardyn to affix the other wrist, straddling his hips. 

"You really do look lovely from this angle, Sunflower." 

Prompto blushed, and pulled the cuff tight in revenge. 

"D-don't tease me. I don't want to have to gag you." 

"Mmm..." Ardyn purred. "Did you purchase one of those, too? Could be a lovely time." 

Prompto had a momentary pang of concern for if he could actually go through with this. He exhaled hard, and tipped Ardyn's face up by his stubble covered jaw. He brought his face down, noses touching. Close enough to kiss. Ardyn angled up, expecting their lips to connect. 

"Shut up." Prompto's voice came out quiet, but harsh. It went straight to Ardyn's dick. 

"As you wish, darling." He responded in a whisper, and stole a quick kiss before the blonde backed away. Prompto sat on the side of the bed, and removed his combat boots and socks. He twisted around to look at Ardyn, and saw him waiting patiently, watching. 

"You look pretty cute like that, Ardyn." 

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow, and smirked.

"I'm sure you'd look more the part, but I am more than happy to accommodate your whims." 

Prompto scooted to kneel on the bed, and patted Ardyn's bare thigh. 

"Spread your legs for me." 

"Now there's a request I don't often receive..." 

The blonde rolled his eyes, and complained. 

"Just do iiiit."

Ardyn complied with a curious tilt of his head, parting his long legs to the edges of the bed. His feet easily reached off the bottom. 

"Shift up a little bit for me? Jeez, you're tall." 

Ardyn folded a leg under himself to raise himself up on the bed. 

"More of me to enjoy, darling." 

Prompto turned, and fastened a cuff around Ardyn's ankle. 

"Well, that's true." He leaned to kiss Ardyn's calf before shifting to his other leg. "And I'm gonna." 

He fastened the other cuff around Ardyn's ankle, and knelt, content with his handiwork. 

"Not too bad, huh?" 

Ardyn gave a small wiggle. Not completely immobilized, just prevented from touching the young man or moving from the bed. He anticipated getting frustrated with his predicament shortly, but when weighed against the prospect of seeing what the curious blonde was capable of, he deemed it worthwhile. 

"It seems sufficient enough. Well then, Sunflower, what did you have in mind?" 

Prompto giggled with a devious grin. He ran his hands up Ardyn's long legs, to his inner thighs, feeling the wiry hairs over the sensitive flesh.

"I wanna make you beg." 

Ardyn grinned, nearly chuckling out. 

"This is going to be more fun than I had imagined. Carry on, darling."

"I wanna..." 

Prompto pulled his best sultry pout, and nibbled his bottom lip like he had watched the 'twink' in the video do. 

"...find every little sensitive spot you have..." 

He stripped off his red sleeveless top, and discarded it to the side. 

"And I wanna drive you crazy." 

Ardyn tugged as the young man took a -little- too long to unfasten his trousers. He was starting to regret relinquishing his power to him. 

"At this pace, it won't take too long." 

Prompto pouted, and knelt up so his unfastened cargo pants sat low enough on his hips, Ardyn could see the blonde's underwear, and stretchmarks just above his waistband. 

"At least get comfortable, dear." Ardyn tugged again, and Prompto giggled quietly. 

"Wanna have me naked while I tease you?" 

"I'd prefer to have you in my position, truth be told."

"I don't know if I want that revenge, dude." 

Prompto slipped his thumbs into his waistband, and slid his pants and underwear down. He noticed Ardyn's lip curl as he revealed his mass of blonde pubes, and perky dick beneath. 

"You are...adorable." 

Prompto furrowed his brow, and smacked Ardyn's thigh gently as he tossed his pants and underwear to the side. 

"You're not making this easier!" 

"My apologies. Speaking only the truth." 

"No, no, you know what!" 

Prompto huffed, and leaned over the side of the bed to grab his discarded underwear. Ardyn felt the young man's genitals graze against his leg, and watched his movement curiously. 

The blonde leaned up, lying his entire body weight on Ardyn, his underwear clutched in hand. He pressed their dicks together, and ground into him, watching Ardyn purr contently at the friction. 

He rolled to snuggle up to Ardyn's side, nuzzling the fluff of auburn tresses on the side of his head and running his thumb over his jaw. Ardyn turned his head, and was immediately met with the young man's mouth. Prompto parted his lips, and allowed Ardyn to press his tongue into his mouth. 

He continued the kiss until he heard Ardyn gasp into his mouth. He pulled away suddenly, and shoved his underwear into Ardyn's mouth. 

"Mn?" Ardyn furrowed his brow, not trying to dislodge fabric with his tongue, but still looking more amused than anything that the blonde followed through with his threat. Prompto placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

"Until you stop teasing me." Prompto huffed. Ardyn chuckled, and shrugged a 'fair enough.' 

Prompto placed his finger on Ardyn's chin, and tipped it up. He kissed the side of his jaw, down the side of his throat. He heard Ardyn make a small noise when he kissed the juncture of throat and collar. 

"Hmm?" Prompto teased. "You sensitive here, Ardyn?" 

He kissed over the sensitive spot again, and ran a hand down Ardyn's pec. He circled his fingertip around the nub as he kissed, content with feeling the vibrations of the man's deep purrs against his lips. 

Ardyn spoke, muffled by the gag. Prompto abandoned his nipple, and reached to pull the underwear from his mouth. 

"What?"

Ardyn cleared his throat to steady his voice. 

"I said, 'wait until I get my hands on you.'"

"Oh!" Prompto giggled as he sat up, and shifted to straddle Ardyn's hips. He tossed his underwear back over the side of the bed, and placed his hand on his hip. "That's gonna be a while." 

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, sorry dude. I'm taking my time with you." 

Prompto leaned to run his hands up Ardyn's arms, then back down, letting his fingertips feel over his muscles, over his underarms, and trail over to his nipples. He teased them with his thumbs, and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest.

"Definitely...taking my time..." 

He kissed his way to a nipple, taking it into his mouth, and shifting his hands down to Ardyn's hips. 

"Oh, darling..." Prompto felt Ardyn start to squirm beneath him. "Your mouth is so warm...ah!" Ardyn gasped as he felt Prompto's teeth graze against his nipple. "Mind those teeth, darling." 

"Mm...I will." Prompto kissed and nipped his way down to Ardyn's hip. He heard a small giggle from Ardyn as his lips tickled over the angled bone. 

"Sensitive?"

"Nn...No, just-o-oh..." 

Caught in a lie. Prompto kissed over the sensitive spot again, and parted his lips slightly to lick over the spot. He nipped, then pressed his lips hard to suck a red welt there. 

He felt Ardyn try to struggle beneath him, wiggling his hips and tugging his ankles. He came up for air, and looked up to Ardyn. A bright flush on his cheeks, and a semi-hard dick to match, Prompto flashed him a devious grin before blowing on the wet welt.

"Alright, darling, e-enough teasing-ah!" 

Prompto wasted no time, licking up Ardyn's shaft. 

"Do you want me here, Ardyn?"

Prompto ran a fingertip up Ardyn's shaft.

"Ask a silly question..."

"Get a stupid answer, yeah, I know." 

The blonde kicked his legs lazily, enjoying himself. 

"But I'm not touching it til you ask."

Ardyn huffed quietly. Prompto rolled to reach his bag, and resurfaced with a bottle of lube and a condom.

"In fact, I think I'll just play with myself a little since you're gonna be like that." 

"Hm. I always loved a good show." 

Prompto wiggled himself into a comfortable position, making sure Ardyn had full view of him lubing up his fingertips. He pressed one inside of himself, and gasped quietly. 

"Ardyn~" The blonde teased. He pressed a second finger into himself, and began prepping his ass, carefully opening himself. "Don't you wish it was you feeling how-ah- how warm I am...?" 

"You know I do..." Ardyn's voice came out barely above a growl, a snarl playing on his lips. He tugged at his wrists again, quickly becoming impatient with his game.

Prompto reached over with his free hand to jerk Ardyn's dick as he widened his hole.

"All you gotta do is ask, Ardyn."

The blonde giggled quietly, enjoying their war of attrition. 

Ardyn huffed again, the slow jerking motion and sight enough to make him hard, but not enough to please. 

"You're a terrible tease, darling Sunflower." 

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." 

Prompto's hand on Ardyn's dick faltered as he pressed a third finger into himself and gasped out. He felt Ardyn's dick twitch in his hand, and smirked devilishly. 

"Ooohh. You like when I make noise, dontcha...?"

He looked dead at Ardyn with half lidded eyes, and bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He thrust his fingers into himself, breath hastening as he rubbed against his prostate. 

"Aah...Ardyn~ I feel so -good,-..."

Ardyn tugged again. He was going to fuck the boy blind when he got free. 

"Enough games, Prompto."

"Oh, no. You agreed to this..."

Prompto pulled his fingers out of his ass, and opened the condom. He slicked Ardyn's dick with fresh lube, and slid the condom over it. He poured a copious amount of lube over the condom, and carefully angled himself. 

He held Ardyn's dick around the shaft as he lowered himself to allow just the head of his cock in. 

He gasped out at the pressure, looking at Ardyn. Bright red flush over his freckles, blue eyes gleaming deviously, and Ardyn without enough movement to fuck him. 

Ardyn looked like a caged beast. 

"Prompto, a little farther, if you please..." 

Prompto gasped again, the pressure of just the head of Ardyn's cock inside of him enough to drive him to squirming. 

"Y-you gotta beg."

"I don't beg, darling." 

"T-then I guess I'll have to get off your dick." 

"Now, let's not be hasty..."

Ardyn tried to lift his hips up to press inside the young man. Prompto held him down with a surprisingly strong hand. 

"Beg me." His voice almost adorably stern. 

Ardyn huffed again. 

"You can't be...hng. Please, Prompto. Impale yourself on me."

Prompto lowered himself down, gasping all the way as he took Ardyn's length. He panted quietly as he looked to him.

"Gonna have to keep going if you want me to fuck you, Ardyn." 

The blonde ran his hands over Ardyn's stomach, fingertips feeling the topography of his muscles. He raised his ass, and came back down to give Ardyn a taste.

He heard a small gasp escape the older man's lips.

"Feel good, Ardyn?"

"You know it does, sunflower...more..."

Prompto giggled, and repeated the motion, slowly, enough to tease both of them. 

"Maybe I'll just jerk myself off with you inside me." 

"Alright, alright!" Ardyn tugged again, and scowled at the blonde. "Prompto, I-ah!" 

The blonde repeated the motion a little faster, catching Ardyn off guard and perforating his sentence. 

"Prompto, make me come."

"That isn't exactly -begging- Ardyn."

"As I said, I don't beg, darling." 

Prompto raised and fell again, and Ardyn swallowed a moan. 

"You will if you want to finish~" He teased. 

"Devious little...a-ah..." Prompto gave Ardyn another painfully slow taste of how good his ass felt, tight and warm, and all his. "Fine, d-darling. I'm begging you..."

He looked up to Prompto with hazel eyes, nearly disoriented from desire, yet filled with anger at his predicament. 

"Please, darling. Please."

Prompto sniffled, and rubbed his nose. 

"Y'know. Not quite as desperate as I wanted, but I'll take what I can get!" 

He folded his legs beneath him for leverage, and used Ardyn as his toy, raising and lowering his ass at a rate pleasing to him, as clearly indicated by the precum dripping from his dick.

It wasn't quite enough for Ardyn to come, but it drove him mad. 

"Darling, unbind my ankles and let me fuck you properly, please."

"W-why...? What's wrong? Y-you wanna come?" Prompto stuttered, having difficulty focus on speaking with Ardyn filling him. He lowered his hand to jerk his own dick as he used Ardyn's dick to fuck himself. 

"Yesss..." Ardyn hissed out. "I want to make you scream." 

"Hmmm." Prompto smirked. "Maybe next time."

He giggled as he abandoned his own dick, and used his hands to steady himself. He increased his pace, pleased with the tiny, wanting gasps escaping Ardyn's mouth. He watched the older man squirm hard against his bindings, and bite his lip.

He watched Ardyn's chest heave with gasps as he grew close. 

"Darling, just a little more..." 

Prompto giggled as he continued to fuck Ardyn, and watched his eyes roll back in pleasure. He moaned out a thoroughly satisfied noise. 

The blonde lifted himself from Ardyn's dick, the flaccid, jizz filled condom clad member flopping over. He scooted up, rubbing errant jizz from his ass onto Ardyn's stomach. 

"Kay. My turn. Open up."

"Open? Ah...As you wish, Sunflower." 

Ardyn opened his mouth, and Prompto scooted up. He placed his erect dick in Ardyn's mouth. Ardyn rubbed his tongue against the blonde's shaft, relishing in the taste of spilled pre-cum. He sucked gently, as Prompto rolled his hips forward to fuck his mouth. 

"A-ah, Ardyn, f-fuck. Fuck that's so good!" 

He threaded his fingers through Ardyn's hair, holding his head steady as the older man sucked.

"Fuck, Ardyn, come on, I-I'm not gonna last if you-o-oh, oh my gooods!" Prompto's voice cracked as Ardyn sucked and bobbed his head forward as much as possible with the blonde holding his hair. 

"Ardyn!" Prompto plead. "Ardyn, please, please, I'm gonna come in your mo-AAH!" 

A well time suck as Prompto spoke was all it took to send him over, and Ardyn had to exhale hard out of his nose as the hot jizz spilled down his throat. 

He swallowed best he could, making a choking noise on Prompto's dick. 

"S-shit, sorry dude!" He pulled his flaccid dick out suddenly, saliva and semen trailing from the tip to Ardyn's lips. 

Ardyn gasped as he swallowed down the remnants, taking a moment to recover as the blonde flopped next to him. 

"A-Alright darling. You've had your fun, untie me." 

Prompto nuzzled up to him, using his bound arm as a pillow. He yawned, and shook his head.

"Mmmmnah. Nap time." 

"Excuse me?!" 

But Prompto wasn't listening. Sex dazed and content, he drifted to sleep despite Ardyn's squirming beneath him.


End file.
